Love in a Box
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Jim tries to put everything he loves about Kylie in a box. Jim/OC. Warning: Extreme fluffiness ahead!
1. How did she knock me off of my feet?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: 2009, Kylie Dades, or the song, Love in a Box. They all belong to someone better than me. (Except in the case of Kylie, whose owner is half of the awesomeness that I am.**

**...**

**Joking!) **

**A/N: I am in a RP with a really good friend (GondorianRise5647), where she created the character of Kylie Dades. Eventually, she and Jim (Played me yours truly) fell in love. When I heard the song, 'Love in a box', I instantly thought of them. It was like...it was perfect for them. So I decided to write a series of one shots...or ficletts, with one or two lyrics as the base of the one shot. So here is the first, thee beginning. **

**Also, this is dedicated to GondorianRose, who I was so happy to find out loved Star Trek at least as much as I did. :D *You* rock!**

**Chapter 1: How did she knock me off of my feet?

* * *

**

_It's easy to see how everything is loosely put into a box to describe how it is working, but can you tell me how did she knock me off my feet._

Jim smiled to himself as he watched Kylie teach the first year cadet's how to take apart and reassemble phasers. He leaned up against the door frame and crossed his arms, a goofy grin on his face. Kylie turned back and faced him. She put her hands on her waist and raised an eyebrow. Jim laughed softly to himself.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What are you doing here, Captain Kirk?" she asked.

"Nothing, Lieutenant Dades," he said, still grinning.

"Are you sure?" she asked again, her eyebrow rising.

Jim left the door and walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips.

"I'm kinda in the middle of a class, Jim," Kylie said.

Jim smiled to himself. He kissed her forehead and said, "Alright, Miss Dades. I'll leave you to it."

Kylie smiled and leaned forward and kissed him. "See ya later," she smiled, then moved back to her class.

Jim watched her go, thinking. Who would have thought that only a few years ago, they had hated each other? That she had rather have been in…well, that was beside the point. He smiled as he thought about them in the early days at the academy.

He had loved her from the very beginning. She hadn't. She had blamed him for the spill of her drink. Of course, it hadn't been his fault, but that didn't matter.

When he had begun to express his feelings for her, she seemed to realize that a certain pointy eared hobgoblin wasn't so interesting.

He shook his head, still smiling. What was the reason that he had fallen for her? When was the exact time he had fallen for her? He grinned as he left the room.

* * *

**Here is the first one-shot. How do you all like it? Each one-shot will be based on the lyrics from the song 'Love in a Box', telling the love story of Captain Jim Kirk and Lieutenant Kylie Dades Kirk. :D**


	2. When she said hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: 2009, Kylie Dades, or the song, Love in a Box. They all belong to someone better than me. (Except in the case of Kylie, whose owner is half of the awesomeness that I am.**

**...**

**Joking!) **

**A/N: I am in a RP with a really good friend (GondorianRise5647), where she created the character of Kylie Dades. Eventually, she and Jim (Played me yours truly) fell in love. When I heard the song, 'Love in a box', I instantly thought of them. It was like...it was perfect for them. So I decided to write a series of one shots...or ficletts, with one or two lyrics as the base of the one shot. So here is the first, thee beginning. **

**Also, this is dedicated to GondorianRose, who I was so happy to find out loved Star Trek at least as much as I did. :D *You* rock!**

**Chapter 2: When she said hello. **

* * *

_When she said hello, my name is beautiful, I said, excuse me miss, but it's time for me to hit the floor. And now this dancing as turned to falling. Words can't do justice to this girl I know._

Jim and Bones were walking down a corridor, talking about the latest test that the academy had put them through when they turned a corner. Jim ran into a young cadet with blond hair.

"Hey!" she said, scowling. "Watch where you're going!"

"Sorry," Jim said, beginning to smile. He turned his charm on.

She continued to scowl at him. She lifted a drink holder and shook it. "You spilled my coffee all over the floor!"

"Shall I buy you a new one?" Jim asked, the sides of his mouth tugging upwards. Bones rolled his eyes.

The cadet continued to scowl. "I don't think so," she said. "I'm good."

The other cadet, a Vulcan, took the other cadet's arm. "Kylie," she said, "let's go. There is no reason for us to stay here." She then dragged the first cadet, Kylie, away. Kylie was glaring at Jim as she walked away.

Bones moved closer to Jim. "I know that look," he groaned.

Jim was grinning as he was watched the two cadets walk away.

"Bones, I think I want to know more about Miss Kylie," he said.

Bones grunted. "Don't. It'll be a waste of your time."

Jim turned and looked at him. "And how exactly would you know that?"

Bones cleared his throat. "She just doesn't seem that type of person to me," he said.

Jim eyed him. "Doctor, tell me the truth."

Bones shook his head. "I told you already."

Jim snorted. "Come on Bones," he said. "Let's go find some information on this cadet Kylie."

Bones rolled his eyes. "I have more important work to do, Jim, than go stalking some poor girl."

Jim laughed as he and his friend parted ways.

A few months later, Jim had completely familiarized himself with cadet Kylie Dades. He loved to tease her about, well, everything. She hated it. And him. Of course, she had eyes for one of her commanders, though which one, he didn't know.

He eventually began to become jealous of that commander. He had asked her, more than once, who this commander was. She refused to tell him. He tried to pry it out of her Vulcan friend, but she too refused.

He began to realize that for all of the teasing, flirting and everything else he had thrown at them, he had begun to fall in love with her.

It was an amazing experience for him. He had never actually been in love with anyone. He had always flirted with woman, even while he was in the academy, but something about Kylie made him want more than just….everything else he had ever given other women.

Of course, Kylie didn't feel anything for him. He wasn't sure if she ever would, but he would continue being her somewhat friend. For now.


	3. It's those deep breaths

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: 2009, Kylie Dades, or the song, Love in a Box. They all belong to someone better than me. (Except in the case of Kylie, whose owner is half of the awesomeness that I am...****Joking!)**

**A/N: I am in a RP with a really good friend (GondorianRise5647), where she created the character of Kylie Dades. Eventually, she and Jim (Played me yours truly) fell in love. When I heard the song, 'Love in a box', I instantly thought of them. It was like...it was perfect for them. So I decided to write a series of one shots...or ficletts, with one or two lyrics as the base of the one shot. So here is the first, thee beginning.**

**Also, this is dedicated to GondorianRose, who I was so happy to find out loved Star Trek at least as much as I did. :D *You* rock!**

**Chapter 3: It's those deep breaths**

* * *

_It's those deep breaths that get me through the times she's standing next to me. She's nothing short of lovely….does she notice that I can't breathe? Everything is getting hazy._

Jim smiled to himself. Kylie raised an eyebrow. "What do you have planned now?" she asked, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Nothing!" Jim laughed. "Why on earth would you think I had something planned?"

"Because you always have something planned when you smile. Either that or you're flirting. And we've been over that last part," she said, flipping her hair out of her face, giving him a full view of her hazel, and perfect, eyes.

He inhaled, trying to slow down his beating heart, afraid that she would notice.

"What?" she asked, eyebrow raising, "no come back? That is very unlike you, Kirk."

Kirk. He really wished she would start calling him by his first name. Pushing the thought away, Jim grinned at her. "I figured that it would just be a waste of time."

Kylie smiled smugly. "Good. You're learning. Now, excuse me, I have a class I have to go to." She brushed past him, and Jim's heart rate stopped. His breath seemed to stop in his throat. Only when Bones walked by him and gave him a slap on the back did he begin to breath normally again.

"Are you alright?" Bones asked his friend, who was still looking in the direction that Kylie had gone.

"No," Jim admitted.

Bones' eyebrow rose. "Well?"

Jim sighed and shook his head, then turned to face his friend. "I think I'm going for a walk," he said.

"You'll miss your bio-physics class," Bones told his friend as Jim began to walk towards the front doors. Jim didn't answer. Bones frowned. His worry over his friend got deeper when two very attractive young women walked past him, and all he did was nod in acknowledgment.

Something must be terribly wrong with his friend if he didn't try to score a girl for the night. Either that or he was in love. Bones would bet his entire life savings on the first guess.


	4. No use in being shy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek: 2009, Kylie Dades, or the song, Love in a Box. They all belong to someone better than me. **

**Chapter 4: No use in being shy.**

_I'll loosen up my tie, no use in being shy. So take one pedal at a time and toss it to the ground, closer now. I'll touch your lips to mine._

Jim watched as the couples swirled across the dance floor. "Did I ever tell you how much I hate these dances," Jim asked.

Bones grunted. "This is the first one you've been to, Jim," he said.

Jim shrugged, then his face lit up when he saw Kylie laughing, dragging Nari with her. Bones rolled his eyes.

"Grow up," he said. Jim's grin got bigger as he stood up.

"I'll be right back," he commented as he moved over to them. As he walked up, he noticed Nari poke Kylie on the arm, then point to him. Kylie scowled.

"What are you doing here?" Kylie demanded.

"Cay I have this dance?" Jim asked, smiling.

"You can have anything, Jim, remember?" Kylie said, raising an eyebrow. Jim rolled his eyes.

"_May_ I have this dance?" he asked again, his grin still playing on his lips.

Kylie rolled her eyes again and was about to refuse when Nari pushed her forward. "At least this way you can step on his feet," she called out.

Jim continued to grin as he led her onto the dance floor. Kylie had a dubious look on her face as the music began and they began to dance.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to understand you, Jim Kirk," Kylie said.

"I don't think you will either, Kylie Dades," Jim retorted.

Kylie couldn't help but smile. "You are such a flirt," she said.

"I am not," he replied.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "At least you acknowledge me," she muttered.

"Your commander…whoever he is….still won't talk with you?" Jim asked.

Kylie snorted. "He avoids me every chance he gets."

"I can't see why," Jim told her, and then mentally hit himself for letting that slip.

Kylie snorted again. As ladylike as she looked, her snorts were less than.

"No really. I mean, you're one of the smartest girls I know."

Kylie eyed him and stopped dancing. "Excuse me?" she asked. "I barely scraped through geometry, let alone *anything* that came after that."

Jim got her dancing again before answering. "You can take a phaser apart and put it back together faster than anyone in the academy…maybe in the entire Star Fleet! You're funny and witty and-"

"A klutz?" Kylie asked. The music stopped. "Thanks Jim, for the confidence boost. It doesn't really help."

Jim wasn't sure what to do. Kylie gave a half smile and Jim shrugged. What the heck. He grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Kylie's eyes grew three times larger. Jim was afraid she was going to slap him, and was equally surprised when she began to kiss him back.

They only broke away when they saw Nari staring at them wide eyed.

"Umm….." she said. Kylie looked at her feet, her cheeks red. Jim just grinned.


	5. Don't miss one moment tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Love in a Box or Kylie Dades.**

* * *

_And feel how we have to hold our breath, to make sure we don't miss one moment tonight. Under this moonlight, I can see the mystery behind your eyes. _

Jim took Kylie's hands in his. He was standing directly in front of her. "Now…keep your eyes closed."

Kylie rolled her eyes, but sighed and closed them. "Where are you taking me?"

Jim smiled. "It's a surprise…so don't ruin it with questions. Just trust me."

"Jim Kirk…trusting you is like walking in traffic with a blindfold," Kylie commented, but followed him as he gingerly led her out of the academy courtyard.

Kylie frowned when her bare feet no longer felt the cold hard concrete, bit rather warm, soft sand. The soft roar of the ocean could be heard in the near distance.

"Jim, where are we?" Kylie asked, but he didn't answer her; only continued to guide her.

After a few more minutes of silence, except for the ocean, Jim quietly said, "we're here."

Kylie slowly opened her eyes and she saw that they were on a sand hill, a red and white checkered blanket covering the sand. There was a small basket on the blanket, as well a candle burning. The light danced against the blanket.

"Oh Jim," Kylie breathed. She looked up from the blanket to him. "Why all this?"

Jim shrugged. "Tomorrow is my test…and I wanted to relax beforehand. And I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather spend my last night with."

Kylie chuckled softly to herself, but it was only to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Last night?" she joked, "not likely. Even if you fail the test, again, it won't be your last night."

Jim smiled at her. He still hadn't let go of her hands, and he led her closer, then sat down. She sat next to him.

Opening the basket, Jim took out two glasses and placed them on the ground. "Shall we eat?" he asked, smiling.

Kylie smiled back and nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

After they had finished eating and put everything away, Jim rested on his back. Kylie blew out the candle, which was nothing more than a lump of wax and wick. Then, she laid down, resting her head on Jim's shoulder.

Jim had had his arms resting behind him, but when Kylie moved, he shifted slightly. He wasn't sure if he should put his arms around her or not; or how she would react.

"I wonder what will happen tomorrow," Kylie whispered. "I mean…our lives could change. Horribly."

Jim decided to go ahead and put his arms around her. She didn't flinch at all; in fact…he felt her relax. Her eyes closed, and neither said anything for a long time.

Finally, Jim whispered, "It'll work out."

"How?"

He sighed. "I don't know…but I know it'll work out."

Kylie smiled. "You are so sure of yourself," she said. "Sometimes things don't work out." Her eyes opened, and she looked up at him.

Jim gazed down at her for several seconds before replying, "I know that. I know it very well. But I also know that this'll work out." He silently added, _we'll work out. _

She chewed her bottom lip and averted her gaze. "I hope so," she whispered.

Jim lightly pressed his lips to the top of her head, and they didn't say anything for the rest of the night.


	6. Yet this distance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Love in a Box or Kylie Dades.**

* * *

_With every taste girl, well I delight in you, and yet this distance, that separates my hand from yours, can only make me appreciate your heart; I adore you._

It had been a year since the Nero incident, and eight months since Jim had spoken to Kylie in person. She had been transferred to the USS _Ulysses_, despite Jim trying his hardest to get her on the _Enterprise. _However, they still talked every night via the computer.

One night, after a long day on the bridge, Jim went down to his quarters and tried contacting Kylie. Her face filled his screen, and he instantly felt better.

"Hey," she said, yawning.

"Hi," Jim said, smiling. "Long day?"

"You have no-idea," she said, another yawn escaping her.

Jim chuckled. "Sadly, I think I do."

Kylie smiled and raised an eyebrow, then began to tell him about her day, training new recruits. She paused and said, "and then the captain got tired of them and shot them all into space using the photon torpedo banks."

"Hmm," Jim said, still smiling.

Kylie gave him a look. "You're not paying attention."

He laughed. "Sorry about that," he said. "I just…miss you a lot. It's been getting harder, with your shore leave starting soon."

She sighed. "I know. I miss you too."

"You know the saying; absence makes the heart grow fonder?" Jim asked. "Well, it's true. And I didn't think I could love you more than I did a year ago; a month ago, a day ago."

Kylie blushed and looked down at her desk. "I know, too."

Jim smiled, and then Spock call him back to the bridge. "Kylie, I love you so much," Jim said. "I'm gonna try my best to come see you again…"

Kylie smiled. "I know you will. And I know we'll see each other soon."

He smiled. "How do you know that?"

"Someone, a long time ago, once said, 'I don't know…but I know it'll work out'," she said.

Jim smiled. "Alright then. I trust you," he said. She nodded, blew him a kiss, and then his screen went blank. He inhaled deeply, and stood up, trying not to cry.


	7. Closer Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Love in a Box or Kylie Dades.**

* * *

_So take one petal at a time and toss it to the ground, Closer now, I'll touch your lips to mine and feel how we have to hold our breath to make sure we don't miss one moment tonight._

"Jim, you're energy levels are at an all-time low," McCoy stated, looking at his weary captain. "I don't care about the fact that it's the 'Captain's duty'. It isn't his duty to neglect sleep!"

Jim sighed as he looked up at his fuming doctor. "I told you I'm fine, Bones," he said.

"Don't 'Bones' me," McCoy seethed. "You are exhausted, and as your doctor-"

"Captain, the doctor is correct. You are in need of rest." Spock walked up to the two arguing men, arms behind his back, hands clenched. "Perhaps, doctor, the captain is in need of an early shore leave."

McCoy frowned and thought it over, before slowly nodding. "I'll tell Starfleet it's in the ship's best interest that he take an early shore leave."

Jim began to laugh in confusion. "If I didn't know better," he said, "I'd think you two are conning me into something."

McCoy raised an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes. "I'm going down to sickbay," he said, then left the bridge.

A few days later, Jim was again approached by McCoy and Spock. "Captain, Starfleet has agreed to let you two days shore leave. Starting now."

'Now?" Jim asked. "Not now, we're busy with the-"

Spock gave him a look that said it wasn't under discussion. "We have your shuttlecraft ready and waiting."

Jim eyed the Vulcan, then his doctor. "I think you two have been scheming," he said. "You have very scheming looks."

McCoy snorted. "You think I'm in cahoots with him?" he asked, jerking his finger towards Spock.

"Agreed, Captain," Spock said, the slightest bit of a frown on his face. "That statement is highly insulting; I do not appreciated you inferring I would, as you humans say, 'throw my lot in with him'."

McCoy gave him a dubious look, rolled his eyes and then turned to Jim. "Just get to the shuttle bay, will ya?"

Jim sighed and stood up. "Don't I have to go pack?"

"Lt. Uhura, if you please," Spock said.

Uhura walked up with a suitcase. "Captain, your bedroom is a mess. It's a good thing Kylie isn't here to see it."

Jim went scarlet, took the case from her, gave Bones the evil eye, then went to the turbolift.

On the craft, Jim piloted himself down, grumbling all the while at his devious doctor and first officer. When he landed, it took him a moment to collect himself, then he left the shuttlecraft and walked outside.

"Jim!"

Jim turned towards the noise and was shocked when he saw Kylie. "Ky….you're….here…and….how?"

She was bubbling with laughter. "Your first officer, I think, really is a romantic at heart. Either that or Bones threatened him with something."

Jim made a face. "I knew it!"

"I only have a day, Jim," Kylie said. "Not much time…"

"It'll be enough," he said, walking up to her and putting his arms around her, then kissing her. 


	8. Quiet Now

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or Jim Kirk, or Kylie Dades. The former two belong to Paramount pictures, or something like that, and the latter to GondorianRose. :D**

* * *

_Quiet now, she's fast asleep. And to my arm she's clinging…You're mine girl, And my heart is yours_

Jim held Kylie close. It had been so hard on them…their life had been filed with so much happiness at first.

They had finally found a loophole in StarFleet regulations, and used it to allow Kylie to serve on board the _Enterprise. _They were so glad to finally be together, and the next few months went by in amazing blissfulness.

And then even more joy enter their lives; Kylie was expecting their first child. Jim grew paranoid over her, and refused to let her go with any of the away-teams to any of the planets. Kylie understood that this was only for a short time, and Nari filled her in on all of the juicy details….

"_And then the princess began to hit on the Captain. He began to look uncomfortable, and looked to Spock to diplomatically get her away from him, but Spock was busy talking to the scientist. So I decided to pick up our 'chief science officer's' slack and said, "excuse me, your highness, but the captain is married, and his wife is currently on the ship, and I think she is manning the guns. She has amazing aim. Perhaps she can show you one day." Spock looked over at me with a horrified expression…at least horrified for me, anyway, and Jim had this triumphant look on his face." _

And then one day, the labor pains came early. Jim, Spock, Scotty and two security officers were on planet, keeping the peace during a treaty signing. Kylie, who was manning the bridge, began to feel the cramps. "Nari, you have the con," she said, getting up. She thought she could make it to sick bay without falling over, but she almost fainted before she reached the turbolift. Nari jumped up and said, "Lt. Howard to sickbay, prepare for Lt. Commander Dades please," she said into the com, then ran to Kylie. "You and you, help me bring her down," she commanded to two officers. They brought her down.

Ten hours later, Kylie was holding her stillborn daughter. "Jim," she whispered. "Where is Jim?"

"He's coming as soon as he can," Nari said to her, trying to calm her down. Truth be told, they hadn't been able to reach him. Nari left Kylie's side and went to the com on the wall. "Lt. Howard to the transporter room. Find the Captain's signal and beam him to Sick bay at once."

It had been only a few hours since Anna Joy had been born dead. Kylie was fast asleep in Jim's arms, still whimpering. Jim tightened his grip on her, never wanting to let her go. Why hadn't he been there? He should have been there. His comm had been jammed by the planet….but he should have been there. "I love you Kylie," he whispered into her ear, knowing she couldn't hear him. "My heart will always belong to you." 


	9. Missing Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Love in a Box, or Kylie Dades.:) **

**A/N: A lot of people mentioned how sad the last chapter was, and if you thought that one was sad, well then….I shouldn't spoil it for you. :)**

_So take one petal at a time and toss it to the ground, Closer now, I'll touch your lips to mine and feel how we have to hold our breath to make sure we don't miss one moment tonight._

Admiral James T Kirk sat in the waiting room. He had been sitting for hours…so many hours. It was different on the bridge….on the Enterprise. True, he sat there for hours on end…but he was exploring. He was surrounded by friends, and family, and the knowledge they were going to make a difference.

Now, he sat all alone, late at night-he checked his watch. It read 4:57. No. It wasn't night. It was the early morning. Sighing, Jim placed his hands over his face. He needed to move. His legs were cramping.

He stood up and walked over to the coffee pot. The clinic he was in didn't like the idea of replicators. They still used the old way. He poured himself a cup and took a swallow, then spit it all over the wall. It was cold, and stale, like someone hadn't changed it in days. He tossed the cup, and walked around the room.

"She's ready to see you now," a nurse said quietly. He hadn't seen or heard her come in, so he jumped.

"Thank you," he said, and walked past her into a small room. He was almost afraid of what'd he see.

"Jim," a small voice said from the bed in the room. Jim walked closer.

When he saw her, Jim actually had to hold back tears of pain. This….this person lying on the bed was not the woman he had fallen in love with so many years ago. She was only a shell of what she once was…the illness had taken the life…the very _essence _of who she was away from her.

"I'm here Kylie," he whispered, and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He reached over and took her hands in his. They were so small and frail…and cold.

"I missed you," she whispered.

Jim sucked in a breath, and tried to be strong. "I'd 'ave come sooner, only they wouldn't let me in," he said.

Kylie smiled faintly. "I know," she said. "They wanted to give me some rest, and knew that had you been here, I'd stay awake, memorizing every last feature in your face."

Jim's heart wrenched. "There's no need for that talk, Kylie. You're a Kirk…you're tough as nails. Tougher, even. I mean…you beat that Klingon in hand to hand combat, remember?"

Kylie let out a small laugh. "Jim that was over twenty years ago! I don't have the strength I once had." Her face darkened. "Have they figured out what it is? I want to know what killed me before I die."

Jim tightened his grip on her hands. "No. They think you contracted it on Viridian III. They're still searching."

Kylie shut her eyes for a long time. Jim was afraid…

She opened them. "Jim….I love you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Jim tried to keep the tears from falling, but one escaped. The tear slipped down his cheek bone, off his face and landed on their joined hands. Kylie removed her hand and wiped the wetness from his face.

"Don't cry, Jim. Don't cry."

Jim couldn't help it, and more tears followed the first one. He leaned down and kissed Kylie's forehead. "I won't give up on you. I'll find it. I won't stop."

Kylie scooted away from him, then patted the empty side of the bed. "Come sit with me first," she said.

He did so, and she put her arms around him and shut her eyes, falling asleep soon after. Jim stared at the wall, listening to her breathing.

_In…..out…..in…out._

He remembered their first meeting.

_In…out…in…out._

First time he kissed her.

_In…..out…..In….._

Their marriage.

_In…._

Jim turned his gaze from the wall and looked down. Her ashen face….there was no life left. But she was smiling. Jim gently placed his hand on the pressure point on her neck. There was no pulse.

Jim buried his face in her neck and the sobs came.

Adith Greens was the nurse on duty. She had been about to check on the admiral's wife when she heard the gut wrenching sobs echoing throughout the clinic. Her heart went out to the admiral, and she glanced at her watch, then took out a piece of paper and wrote down, "time of death, 5:13 am."

The sky was dreary. It looked like it might rain. Jim hoped it would. It had been far too hot lately. He turned back to Captain Montgomery Scott and said, "yes, I am being serious."

Scotty shook his head. "Captain-" he was still used to calling Jim 'captain' rather than 'admiral'-"it's too soon after the lass'….no. No, trust me, there'll be other time to see the _Enterprise _A!"

"I'm going to do it, Scotty," Jim said. "Don't try to talk me out of it." He then walked away from the Captain.

Scotty sighed. Well, he couldn't let his old friend go alone. He might as well join him.

**Well, there it is. I am sooo sorry to GondorianRose for killing her character. I really am. But the idea stuck in my head, and I couldn't not write it down. I don't know if it really matches with the lyrics all that well, but who cares? And we all know what happens next! (If you don't, go watch Star Trek Generations. :D Awesome movie.)**

**I've had a blast writing these! MLV.**


End file.
